Mi primer amor
by PettySweett
Summary: Enamorarse del hombre incorrecto le puede pasar a cualquiera ¿no? Bueno... eso le ocurrio a las joven Bella. Ahora debera tomar una de las deciciones más difíciles de su vida. Mi segunda historiaa :D Espero que les guste. ExB


**Hoooola **** He vuelto muuahuahau Lo siento estoy loca.**

**Los personajes perteneces a la genial ****Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, un poco mas sentimental que la anterior, la verdad bastante mas sentimental jajaja espero que les guste.**

**Solo quiero agradecer a estas personitas: **

**Sam Rocker **

**cullen-lemmon **

** a**

* * *

**Muchas ****gracias**** por sus ****comentarios****, de ****verdad**** me ****alegra**** que les ****gustara**** y me ****sirvieron**** de mucho. Soy nueva en esto y cualquier ayudita ****sirve**** :D GRACIAS DE NUEVO**

* * *

**Mi primer amor**

¿Como logras explicar un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para ti? ¿Cómo puedes lograr a entenderlo en su totalidad? ¿Con consejos? ¿Documentales? ¿Revistas para adolecentes?. ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo malo, sentirte tan culpable pero aun así no dejarlo? ¿Por qué? Yo aun no puedo lograrlo, no puedo entender como puede afectarme tanto cuando el me mira, cuando dirige sus cálidos y hermosos ojos verdes en mi dirección, mirando con ternura, amor, deseo.

Las "mariposas en el estomago" las siento como revoltijos, mis sonrojos aparecen como si tuvieran un sensor cada vez que el dirige su mirada a la mía, los escalofríos cuando me toca… lo amo tanto que duele. ¿Por qué? Por que me hace sentir amada, me hace sentir mujer, me hace sentir como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, descubres todo lo nuevo del mundo, por eso uno no lo deja, se vuelve su adicción. Se vuele el primer amor.

Duele cuando discutimos por alguna tontera, duele su indiferencia, duele demasiado cuando el sufre, lo siento mío y multiplicado. Duele esconderse, duele no poder demostrar que el es tuyo, o al menos eso piensas completamente cegada, hasta que vez la verdad. El nunca fue tuyo… y nunca lo será.

Buscas consejos de tu madre, padre, amigas diciéndote: "¡_Estas enamorada!" "¡No te merece!" "Solo tienes 17 años, toda una vida por delante para sufrir por amores que valgan la pena"_. Pero lo que no entienden es que SI VALE LA PENA, el vale la pena. Vale cada lagrima derramada, cada sollozo, cada dolor… el lo vale, o eso creo, el es mi primer amor.

Ahora se encuentra frente a mí, sus ojos me recorren lentamente, disfrutando de la vista de mi cuerpo, el cual se encuentra cubierto solo con suaves y traslucidas telas. Se acerca suavemente, coloca sus manos en mis caderas, suspira en mi cuello.

-hueles tan bien – susurra- eres tan hermosa Bella- mientras con sus manos recorre los costados de mi cuerpo.

-Edward- no pude evitar gemir- tócame cariño, tócame, ámame- le susurro acariciando sus brazos. Él gruñe.

Me recuesta suavemente en la cama, tomándose su tiempo, volviéndome loca retira las telas de mi cuerpo, _suspiro,_ no puedo evitar gemir su nombre con cada toque.

-Te amo tanto Bella que duele – dice con su voz entrecortada – tanto cariño, tanto- besándome mis pechos ya erectos, una corriente atraviesa mi cuerpo- no se que hare sin ti mi amor, sin tu olor, sin tu cuerpo, sin tus risas…- lo interrumpí – Por favor Edward – con lagrimas en mis ojos- solo ámame, no hables solo ámame – le dije besándole sus ojos, sus mejillas suaves.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrerme solo que con mas fuerza, tratando de memorizar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Su camisa ya estaba en el suelo, comencé a sacarle el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxers. Recorrí su torso desnudo con mis manos y mi boca, era tan hermoso, el gemía, _gruñía por mi contacto._

Acaricie su miembro, _duro_, el gruño con mas fuerzas. Dirigió sus manos a mis pliegues, acariciándome.

Oh ohh se siente también – gemía – sigue Edward oh dios – gritaba buscando el contacto mas fuerte. Sentí como introducía un dedo en mi interior – EDWARD – no pude evitar gritar – Oh dios – gemía descontrolada, las sensaciones, _el placer_, todo era único. Sus manos penetrándome, sus gruñidos, mandaban olas de placer a mi cuerpo que con gusto las recibían. Y fue cuando lo sentí, el primer orgasmo.

-EDWARD- grite- OH DIOS- mi cuerpo tembloroso recibía las miles de sensaciones, sacudidas ocurrían, hasta que cesaron.

-Mmm- murmure, abrí mis ojos y lo vi, sus ojos mirándome con placer y lujuria.

_- Hermosa_- susurro mientras se acercaba para besarme. Sus labios frenéticos me dieron unas nuevas olas de placer. Se acomodo entre mis piernas, sentí su miembro en mi entrada y no pude evitar gemir, _nuevamente_. Comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, disfrutando.

Gemí.-Edward- cuando estaba completamente adentro. Su miembro penetrándome me llevaba a la locura, sus gemido también ayudaban en eso.

-Bella- gruñía- oh Bella eres tan estrecha, estas tan mojada… mmm – mientras los movimientos se hacían mas frenéticos. Sentirlo adentro mío, era sentirme llena, completa, libre.

-Más rápido más más – murmuraba – Edward – enterraba las uñas en su espalda. Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más rápido. Trataba de acariciarlo entre la neblina que lograba el placer, trate de memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, su olor, _su voz._

_En estos momentos es cuando no me importa nada_

_no me importa esconderme_

_no me importa lo que diran_

_no me importa el dolor_

_solo él_

_sus ojos_

_su boca_

_su voz_

_su cuerpo_

_su risa_

Estaba cerca, muy cerca y el también. Los movimientos si ya eran frenéticos comenzaron a ser demenciales, no podía luchar contras las emociones que me recorrían completamente.

Gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos, palabras de amor, era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Las promesas de dos amantes condenados.

-Edward sigue sigue- dije enloquecida.

_Piensa en lo que hacer Bella, piensa en cuantas personas lastimaras.__ No ahora no me traiciones conciencia, esta es mi despedida... esta es la ultima._

Él lanzo un gruñido de placer que recorrio su miembro al verla tan entregada, tan suya.

-Bella me voy a correr – dijo entrecortado.

- Edward, Edward… – era lo único que podía repetir.

- Dios BELLA – mientras se corría dentro de mí dejándome llena, por última vez.

- Oh por… EDWARD – gemí llegando al clímax.

Se dejo caer encima mío, jadeante al igual que yo. Enterré mis dedos en sus cabellos, jugando con ellos y sentí algo mojado en mi pecho… sus lágrimas. Comenzó a sollozar abrasándome fuertemente, y yo… yo solo pude abrasarlo llorando, sintiendo lo mismo que el.

-Tiene que ser así Edward, lo sabes- dije suavemente.

-Lose pequeña, lo se- dijo- pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿Cómo vivir sin ti? ¿por que tengo que cumplir?

- Porque es lo correcto, aunque no lo queramos, es lo que hay que hacer- dije entrecortadamente. Me miro sabiendo que tenía razón.

Me abraso durante toda la noche, me beso como si no hubiera mañana, y era así, para nosotros no habría otra vez, el lo sabia y yo también.

Vi la hora, era tiempo de despedirse.

-Tengo que irme- dije levantándome. El no dijo nada. Comencé a vestirme sin mirarlo, agarre mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta, ante de agarrar la perilla sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi, sus besos mandándome escalofríos.

- Te amo, te amo te amo- susurraba mientras besaba todo a su paso.

- Yo también, tanto que duele- respondí mientras me separaba de el y salía por la puerta sin mirara atrás, por que si o hacia no podría dejarlo y tenia que hacerlo.

- Adiós primer amor… - susurre.

Por que si, tenia 17 años y estaba completamente enamorada. Enamorada de un hombre que no era para mi y no saben lo complicado que es cuando no estas en la posición. Era lo correcto, era hora de decir adiós al primer amor, dejar el sufrimiento de lado, sonreír a la vida y guardar los momentos más dulces en la memoria. Era hora de tener 17 años y no esconderme al amar, era hora de amar sin restricciones, sin barreras, aunque no será lo mismo y nunca sentiré lo mismo… pero estaré cerca o quizás superior a lo ya vivido o al menos eso prefiero creer, al menos eso necesito creer…

* * *

**La idea es que ustedes infieran si quieren que Edward este casado, sea su tio, su hermano, etc, dejen volar su imaginación :)**

**Y pensar que fueron 4 paginas en el work :o**

**¿Reviews?**

**Abrasooo de osooo :3**


End file.
